Paging Corporal O'Reily
by HauntedReality
Summary: Corporal O'Reily's sister is brought into the 4077. Casidy O'Reily OC, a registered Nurse is brought into the unit towards the end of season 3. Trapper and Hawkeye try their best to make her welcome. 1st Episode look for more episodes as they are written
1. Chapter 1

MASH End of Season Three before the last episode 

(SOME LIBERTY WAS TAKEN WITH THE STORYLINE OF THE TV SHOW)  
Insert Theme Music Here.  
Paging Corp. O'Reily.

"Attention. Corporal O'Reily. Report to Colonel Blake's office immediately," was heard over the loud speaker in all the camp.

Corporal "Radar" O'Reily had already begun walking towards the office before anyone had heard the sound. Hawkeye and Trapper watched as the short man ran along. He walked into the office and Colonel Blake looked up from his desk.

"Radar... I've got some news for you. Your sister is being stationed here," Henry said, adjusting his fishing cap.

Radar's eyes widened behind his wire rimmed glasses. His jaw dropped at the same time. "When will she be here, sir?"

"She'll arrive on this afternoon's transport. When I heard that she was a Registered Nurse, and joining the military to do her civil duty, I knew she just had to come here," Henry said.

"But... She's coming here? She can't come here." Radar said, protesting Henry's decision.

"General Clayton thought that it would be a good idea too. He actually was the one to suggest it." Henry stood up and put his hand on Radar's shoulder. "She'll be here within the hour. You better get quarters ready for her and the other two nurses coming in."

Radar stood there for a moment before heading out to make ready their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the MASH 4077 had been bumpy. She had been traveling all day long. When the jeep stopped at the front of the office of Lt. Colonel. Henry Blake. She got out of the jeep and accepted her suitcase from the jeep driver. She stood there watching as her fellow nurses retrieved their things. She hoped that Walter would be excited to see her. She adjusted the hat over her braid. 

A man came out of the office and he was followed by her little brother, a clipboard in his hands. She grinned when she saw him, and then came to attention with the other nurses. A woman with her hair in a high bun came over to where they stood and she was introduced to them as Major Margaret Hoolahan. She saluted the Major. "At ease..." Hoolahan stated. She took the clip board from Radar and looked at the list. "First Lieutenant Casidy O'Reily?" She asked.

Casidy stood forward and saluted the Major. "Yes Ma'am." She said.

"Second Lieutenant Majorie Daniels?" The slight girl stood forward and saluted. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Second Lieutenant Pamela Williams?" The red head stood forward and saluted. "Yes, Ma'am."

With all of the women accounted for Major Hoolahan began pacing in front of the women.

"I am Major Hoolahan. This is Lt. Colonel Blake and Corporal O'Reily. Of the three of us, you will be taking the majority of your commands from me. You will be staying in a tent next to my own. Be sure to maintain proper etiquette while here at the 4077." She addressed all the nurses. "This is not an easy job. We assist the surgeons here. We are only three miles from the front, and see the most gruesome of the cases. If you are not able to keep your wits in our situation, people die. Please let me know if you are not able to handle this situation and I will transfer you out of here faster than you can say thank you."

She looked the nurses over again before leaving them with Corporal O'Reily and Colonel Blake.

Colonel Blake looked at the girls and smiled. It was a warm and friendly smile. "You ladies can call me Henry and this is Radar..." He gestured to himself and then to Radar.

Casidy smiled sweetly at Radar and then flung her arms around her brother. She was taller than he was by nearly a foot. She had blonde hair where his was brown. She looked nothing like him.

Hawkeye and Trapper walked through the middle of camp and noticed that a new batch of nurses had come in. They walked up just in time to see a pretty blond throw herself at Radar. They looked at each other before shrugging. They walked up next to Henry and Hawkeye elbowed him. "Whose that? Did he promise to send her back stateside?"

Henry looked over at Hawkeye and frowned. "That's Radar's sister. She's a new nurse here."

Trapper's mouth dropped. "She's a who?"

Hawkeye shook his head. "Radar's sister."

Trapper laughed. "No way does something like that got a sister that looks like that... Look at those legs." He eyed Casidy as he stood there. She was a pretty girl.

Casidy turned to the others from her conversation with Radar about things back at home. "Oh... how terribly rude of me." She saluted both the doctors and stood at the ready. Radar laughed at her, and shook his head. "They don't make you do that here. This is Hawkeye and Trapper. They're surgeons here at the 4077."

Casidy smiled at the two doctors. "I'm Casidy... Radar's sister." She held her hand out to the other doctors. Her sweetness made it evident that she was from the backwoods of Iowa.

Trapper took her hand and bent over it, pressing his lips to it. "Hiya. I'm Trapper. How did you end up with a brother like this one?" He said, pointing to Radar.

Casidy blushed as Trapper kissed her hand and smiled over at her brother. "Really lucky actually," she said. Radar beamed when she said that. "I better get my stuff into my tent I guess. I've been traveling all day... I'm kinda tired." She looked up at Trapper and smiled. "Maybe I'll see you at dinner." She looked at Hawkeye and nodded. "It was nice to meet you..." She spoke to them all. "All of you." She paused looking at Trapper again.

Trapper grinned. "Would you like for me to carry your suitcase? I know where your tent is," he offered.

Casidy smiled and nodded, holding out her suitcase to him. "I'd appreciate that." She walked next to him. He held out his free arm and she took it.

Radar looked at the two of them and then back at Hawkeye. "She can't go anywhere with him. He's not good for her. He's married!"

Hawkeye nodded his head, his sense of moral obligation was almost more than he could take, but Trapper hadn't done anything wrong, yet. He was just being friendly with Radar's sister. It wasn't like he had offered to deflower her right there on the ground. He thought for a moment and then shrugged, walking back to the swamp. He'd talk to Trapper later.

Radar sighed, and went back into the office to man the switchboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Trapper opened the tent door for Casidy and she walked in. Trapper walked in behind her. She wasn't staying in the general nurses quarters. It was a bunk that was for her and the two nurses that had come in with her. They had already come in and gone, reporting for duty. Casidy wouldn't be on shift until the next day, she was to be on shift with Trapper and Hawkeye. Trapper put her suitcase down on the cot to one side and nodded around. "It seems kinda sparse. Not very homey at first, but you get used to it." 

Casidy turned and looked at him. "Thank you, Trapper. I guess that joining the Army might seem kinda stupid to you. But I really had to pay Radar back somehow," she said with a smile.

Trapper sat down on her bed. "Pay him back for what?" he asked. His curiosity about the blond girl had taken over.

"For all that he and his family have done for me," she said, sitting down next to him. She looked over at him. "I'm not really his sister... well I am... I was adopted. His parents took me in when I was a baby... And Radar... he's been putting me through nursing school since he was 16. He got a job at home, and then joined up so that I could live out my dream job."

Trapper nodded his head. He actually found himself genuinely interested in her story.

Casidy looked over at the doctor and smiled. "But enough about me... Radar has mentioned you in his letters... You're a doctor, that much I know... But he mentioned something to me about you being married. What is your wife like? She must be beautiful... and very special to you."

Trapper frowned softly; boy this girl knew exactly where to hit him, below the belt. "Yeah, I've got a wife... and two little girls. My wife and I got married when I was in my last year in Residency. She was pregnant with our first daughter at the time. That changed a lot for me... Then the next one came along, and I figured out what caused that." He joked.

Casidy laughed softly, knowing that he was joking. She smiled sweetly at him. "What are they like? Your little girls? I'd bet that they're adorable." She grinned thinking of little girls with curly brown hair and his smile.

Trapper smiled as he imagined his little girls. "I haven't seen them in a few years, but they are adorable. One of them is about to turn seven this month, Maggie She's the oldest. She has brown hair like my own and it is curly. I call her Curly Sue. She's smart, sometimes I think that she's smarter than I am. The last time I saw her, she had given herself and her little sister their first hair cuts. Now they've got bangs." He laughed when he told her this. He could still see the horror in his wifes eyes when she came back from the beauty parlor with the babies.

Casidy laughed softly as he told her about the little girl. She sounded exactly how she thought she would. "How old is your littlest one?"

Trapper thought for a moment. "She'll be six at the end of September. She has red hair like her mother. She's got my mother's eyes. Green as the grass. She's a real doll baby. She loves to dance and we put her in dance classes. Little pink tutus and all." He grinned.

"Awe. I wished that I could take dance classes when I was little, but Mom didn't think that it was a good idea... the tutus exposed too much skin or something like that. I never really understood that. Instead, I took piano lessons." She said, nodding her head.

Trapper grinned. "So that's why Radar is so uppity about being naked," he laughed. "How did you come to be one of the O'Reily's?"

"My father was a doctor and stationed in Germany. My mother was pregnant with me when he died. He had been shot in the back, and they weren't sure of who did it. She died during childbirth... the only things I know about them were in a box of things that the orphanage gave to Walter and I's Mom," She got a whistful look in her eyes. She sighed softly, knowing that Radar would be cross with her for spending time with a married man.

Trapper looked over at her when she sighed. "What's a matta? You feeling down?" He asked.

"I'm just a little tired. I think that I should probably get in a nap before dinner... I hate to cut our visit short." She stood up.

Trapper could tell when he was the third wheel, and stood as well. "Well kiddo... I guess that I'll see you soon." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well... and if any bed bugs show up, feel free to scream. I'll come a running and save ya."

Casidy blushed softly as Trapper kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him and nodded. "I'll give a good scream if any bed bugs show up... or any thing else." She said.

He nodded to her bed. "Lemme tuck ya in?" He grinned.

"I think that I can manage myself," Casidy said. She opened the door for Trapper to walk out. He gave her a glance as he walked out.

"I'll give you a yell at dinner time... if you'd like." Trapper said, pausing in the doorway.

"I'd like that. Please do so," Casidy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapper walked into the swamp, running his fingers through his hair. He was puzzled by Casidy. She was so sweet, and nothing like the girls that he always went after. She was innocent, but that wasn't the appeal. The appeal was that she was smart and very blunt. That wasn't something that he had been used to. He was used to the coy and the players among the nurses. The girls that knew exactly what they wanted and who they could get the best of it from.

He had only sat down on his cot for a quiet moment of thought before Hawkeye walked into the tent that they shared with Frank Burns. He eyed Hawkeye before rolling over. He didn't want to hear what his friend had to say.

Hawkeye walked over to the still, and poured himself a dry martini. "What one... I made sure that it would be extra dry today. I wagged that bottle of vermouth over it until it died," he said.

Trapper shook his head. "Nah. I don't think that I want one."

Hawkeye eyed Trapper and then reached over, taking the other man's temperature with the palm of his hand over Trapper's forehead. "You feeling ok? Maybe you should have a drink. Your blood stream isn't going to know what hit it when those red blood cells build back up." He smirked over at his friend. He hadn't seen Trapper sit there so serious for a long time.

"Nah. I just think that maybe I should be the designate driver, in case the Army decides to pull this tent over," Trapper joked. He leaned back on his cot and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts returning to the pretty blond that perplexed him.

"You know that you should probably stay away from her. Radar got into a bit of a huff. He thinks you're going to try and play with her. He even used the M word to describe you." Hawkeye said.

"M word?" Trapper asked, his eyebrow raised as he looked over at his tent mate.

"Married." Hawkeye said seriously. "He said that you shouldn't be around her because you're married. He's worried about her. She seems like a good kid."

Trapper nodded his head. "She is a good kid. She knew that I was married. She asked about my wife and kids."

"And what did you tell her... that they died in some freak accident. That she divorced you because you were drafted?" Hawkeye asked, taking a drink of his martini.

"I told her the truth," Trapper said, rolling over on his side, facing away from Hawkeye. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He wanted to spend time with the pretty blond, but didn't want to alienate the short corporal. Radar had become a good friend and poker buddy. So many problems, not enough solutions.

Hawkeye noticed that his friend didn't want to talk about it anymore and downed his martini. He decided to give him a little space, grabbing his shower gear. "I'm heading to the shower. If you need me... you know where to find me, you sexy beast." He chuckled and ducked as one of Trapper's boots flew through the air at his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Trapper came back to her tent close to six in the evening. He had promised to come back and get her at dinner time. He had decided to wait until after Radar had left the mess hall. Something about this just didn't sit right with him. He didn't want to flaunt his interest in his sister right under Radar's nose. He knocked on the door to Casidy's tent and waited for her to answer.

He heard her feet shuffle around inside, before she opened the door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stood before him in a silky Japanese print robe. It gaped at the top, revealing a small patch of creamy white skin. She adjusted her robe, hiding the skin from his eyes. "I'm sorry Trapper... I must have overslept. Um... I don't have my clothes on. Give me a minute?" She cocked her head to the side, smiling up at him.

Trapper nodded his head and leaned against the door frame. "If you need anything, I'll be right out here, ready and willing to give ya a hand." She rolled her eyes and laughed softly before smacking his arm. He winked and leaned in closing the door to her tent, and stood out on the path, looking up at the sky. He smiled, she brought out something good in him. Nothing that he remembered anyone else bringing out in him.

She came out of the tent, wearing a pair of drab green pants and a olive green shirt. He smiled. He had never seen army clothes look so good on a person. She managed to pull it off. He held out his arm to her and smiled as she took it.


	6. Chapter 6

Casidy and Trapper walked into the mess hall and he handed her a tray. She put some food on her tray, and he got them both coffee. They sat down at a table near the end of the tent, away from the enlisted men and most of the nurses. 

Majors Frank Burns and Margaret Hoolahan were also enjoying a late dinner and noticed the new nurse and Frank's tent mate at a table by themselves. "The nerve of him. Flaunting his interest in an enlisted man's sister, right under his own nose. And doing it while married. The nerve of it all." Frank spouted off.

Major Hoolahan nodded in agreement, even though the two of them were locked in a love affair that was the talk of the camp... even if they continued to deny it. She and Frank stood up and approached Trapper and Casidy at their table.

Casidy stood and saluted when she saw them. "At ease..." Frank said. He grinned. He appreciated her observation of military conduct. He worried over her being around Trapper and his other lush of a room mate. Just what they needed... those two being an influence on a new innocent nurse.

"I thought that I'd welcome you to the 4077 MASH unit. I am Major Frank Burns," he said. "This is a tight run ship that Major Hoolahan and I are proud to call our homes. Our country appreciates all the nurses and doctors and young soldiers that have come over here to help provide other nations with a chance at democracy and the greatness that our nation has achieved."

"Oh stuff it Frank. She doesn't need to have a recruiting speech shoved down her throat. She's already joined the party," Trapper said, with a growl.

Frank's eyes widened. "I'm going to put you on report Captain. I'll make sure that you're busted down too a lowly corporal before I'm through with you."

Casidy's eyes widened when she heard him belittling her brother;s ranking. To top it off he was threatening Trapper. She stood up and glared at Frank. "Major Burns, I'll have you know that being a corporal is not a lowly position. I think that you snub the people that make it possible for you to be as big shot here, because you think they're beneath you. I will be making a report of my own for General Clayton, and you will not like the outcome of it. The General has taken a shine to me, since my internship was done at his hospital back home. Let's see how he takes to the kind of welcome that I've been given by the second in command at the 4077. I'll have your oak leaves faster than you can say Malpractice Suit."

Frank's mouth opened and closed as he stood there stunned. Margaret lead him away, not saying a word as her newest nurse belittled her man. She had no idea what to do with the nurse. She was more of a handful than she thought she'd be, and her connection with both Clayton and Radar made it more of a problem.

Trapper looked up at Casidy flabbergasted. He hadn't ever had anyone stand up for him, besides Hawkeye. She seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Frank. Perhaps she was a better judge of character than he had given her credit for. But that didn't explain why she was sitting here with him. That would have explained if she had told him where to shove it.

"I'm sorry, Trapper. I guess I lost my temper. He's always so mean to my brother from what Walter's told me," she said. She sat back down across from him. "Maybe I should go back to my tent before something else happens. I should write to mom and tell her that I arrived alright..." She stood up quickly and then looked back down at him. "Before that happened, I was having a good time with you, Trapper. You're a good man. A little rough, and probably lonely... but you're a good man underneath it all." She paused for a moment and then kissed the top of his head softly. "See you later..."

Trapper watched as the pretty blond walked off. She puzzled him more than ever before. She was so sweet, and so perfect. He took a drink of his coffee. She was an enigma to him. He wanted her, but not for a night. That seemed so cheap compared to what this girl brought out in him. He didn't know what to think about it. He cleared his tray and decided to go and have a chat with Henry. He was a good ear, and sometimes he even gave some advice that might help him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Trapper walked into Henry's office. He had been glad when he hadn't seen Radar as he walked in. Perhaps the corporal was at the movie. Henry looked up from the letter that he was writing. Trapper assumed that it was to home. "Henry... can I talk to ya about something I've got on my mind?" He sat down across from Henry in a old oak chair.

Henry put down his pen and nodded his head, the lures on his fishing cap, moved as though they had a mind of their own, before settling down on the cap again. "What's on your mind Trapper?" He stood up and walked over to the cabinet behind him and opened it, pulling out a bottle of scotch. "Wanna drink?" He asked as he pulled out a glass for himself. When he saw Trapper nod his head, he pulled out another glass and poured some for them both. He handed the other glass to Trapper and then sat back down and waited for Trapper to tell him what the problem was.

Trapper took a drink, and then cleared his throat. "Well Henry... I've got a bit of a moral problem, and I don't want to deal with Hawkeye's moral compass, so I thought that I'd ask you for some advice."

Henry nodded. He thought that he had a pretty good idea of what the problem was. He had spent part of the afternoon talking to Radar, and was aware of Casidy and Trapper being seen together. He wanted to know what was going on with his surgeon and the newest nurse.

Trapper took a drink and then cleared his throat again. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this. He looked at his commanding officer and then at the wedding band on his hand. "Henry... I don't know what to do anymore." He sighed, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor. "I honestly don't know what is right to do anymore. I know that cheating on my wife isn't something that I should do, but I've done it in the past. Its already been done. Now I'm faced with something that makes me feel differently than when I was fooling around with random nurses."

Henry drank as he listened to the other man talk. "How does it make you feel differently from when you were just fooling around with random nurses?"

"I don't know. Well... I kinda do know. I mean... God why is this so hard Henry? I like her. She's easy to talk to. We talked about stuff that I never even told other people about. She's so sweet. She's not just a face, or hands, or a mouth, or God. She's all of that, but there's more to it than just that. She's a person," Trapper said, he stood up half way through his tirade and started pacing, running his fingers through his curls as he walked.

Henry nodded his head. He had seen this before in another soldier. The soldier had fallen in love with another woman while away to war. He knew that the soldier had gone home to his wife, but didn't know much more than that. "I can't tell you what do do, Trapper. I can tell you that if you use Casidy like you have done the other nurses here, you'll be hurting more than just her. You'll be hurting Radar."

Trapper stopped and stared at Henry. "I don't want to use Casidy. There's something about her that I just find irresistible, and not in a sexual way. At least not only. She's beautiful." He held up his glass towards Henry. "This is the first thing that I've had to drink all day. I haven't drank all day because I didn't feel the need to. I've been happier today that I have since I was in college." He sat back down and put his glass onto the table. "To be honest, I'm kinda upset that I even drank that. It wasn't even worth it."

Henry sighed softly and sat his glass down. "Trapper... maybe you should have Radar get a hold of your wife. Maybe that will help you. At the least it will give you some ideas about how you feel," he said. He wanted Trapper to give this all his thought.

Trapper took a deep breath. "I think that I'll have Radar ring her up for me in the morning. I've got to talk to someone... I think that's a little bit more important right now..."


	8. Chapter 8

Radar paced back and forth in his room. He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes. He had no idea what was going through his sister's head. Spending time with Trapper. He wasn't right for her. He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes again. He couldn't handle thinking about what Trapper could be doing with his sister.

He ran into Trapper, who was on his way out of Henry's office. "Hiya Radar," Trapper said.

Radar's eyes widened. "What are you doing here? What did you do to my sister? You better leave her alone, sir." He bombarded Trapper with questions and threats, pointing his finger in Trapper's face.

Trapper's eyes widened. "Hold up there, Radar. I haven't done anything to your sister. We just talked's all. She was asking me about how my wife and kids are. How come you didn't tell us you had a sister," Trapper replied, holding his hands up in front of his face.

Radar let out a small sigh of relief, glad that his sister had remembered that Trapper was the married one and that Hawkeye was the single one. "Because I've got two, and didn't think it was important that I had a sister. What else did you talk about?" he asked.

Trapper shook his head. "Nothing much really. She just told me that she was adopted and that you put her through Nursing school. That's about all. She's a really nice kid..." Trapper nodded to the shorter man and then walked out of the building. He had walked about five steps before he mumbled under his breath. "I really wish that I had met her first."


	9. Chapter 9

Casidy stood in Major Hoolahan's tent. "I don't appreciate you talking to a superior officer like that, especially since you're one of my nurses. I want to see better than that out of you from now on," Margaret said.

Casidy nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am... Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?"

Margaret nodded her head. "But of course, Leuitenant."

"I am in a bit of a dilemma, Major. I don't know anyone here other than my brother, and I really need someone to talk to."

Margaret patted her hand on the bed next to her. "Sit down. I'm glad to offer you an ear."

Casidy sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "Well... ma'am... I feel like I'm doing something wrong, but at the same time, I feel like I am doing something right. I honestly don't know what to do. I know that my brother won't approve, and neither would our parents, but I just can't help myself. I felt myself fall as I saw him, and just couldn't catch myself."

Margaret knew it. She had felt the same thing when she fell for Frank. "I think that I know how you feel. I felt it for Frank when I met him. I just can't keep my hands off of him."

"I really feel something for Trapper. But he's a married man. I know that its wrong. But its not physical. We just sat and talked. It was nice. He was so open and honest with me. He didn't try anything. He joked about it a little, but didn't try anything. He's probably not really interested in me at all. Just thinks that I'm useful to talk to," Casidy said. She shifted her feet around, frowning down at them.

"I doubt seriously that he just wants to talk to you. To be perfectly candid with you, Trapper usually just loves them and leaves them. He doesn't chat them up. I think that you've got something that no other nurse has. I think you've got him by the heart... or at least the mind," Margaret said.

Casidy looked over at Margaret. "Do you really think that he likes me? Not just a friend," she said.

Margaret shrugged. "I can't tell you for sure. I can just tell you what I know of Trapper and from my own experiences. The only one that can tell you whether or not Trapper likes you is Trapper himself. You may just have to ask him if you really want to find out."

Casidy nodded her head. "That's what I'm petrified to do. He's married. What if he says yes, but isn't interested in anything except for a fling in Korea... I've never..." she felt her face flush. "You know..."

Margaret smiled. "Been with a man?" she filled in the big blank that Casidy had left.

"Yes, ma'am." she answered, more than a little bit embarassed by her answer.

"Call me Margaret, you're the closest thing that I've got to a friend here in camp. I think that you're a lovely girl so far. It is a big shock to me that a sweet girl like you would fall in with Trapper, but he seemed a bit different earlier this afternoon. He didn't hit on a single nurse during the small number of causalities that came in this afternoon. You might be a good influence on him," the Major said.

"Oh... alright Margaret." The sound of that was strange to Casidy's ears at first, but she was glad that she had found a woman at camp that she could talk to. "I think that he's quite sweet. He seems very fond of his little girls. I think that the side of him that you guys are used to seeing is not the one that he showed me..." she said with a wistful smile.

Margaret saw how the girl looked when she spoke about Trapper. The girl was smitten with him in a bad way. She couldn't blame her. He did have something about him that was special. But he didn't do it for her.

"I want to thank you for letting me speak to you about this. I honestly feel a lot better. I'm not more sure about anything, but I feel better knowing that at least I've gotten to talk about it. I think that I need to get back to my tent... I've got the late surgical shift with Hawkeye and Trapper," Casidy said.

Margaret nodded her head and smiled. "I'll see you later Casidy. It was good talking to you."

Casidy got up and saluted Margaret before leaving the tent. She walked back to her tent with a little bounce in her step.


	10. Chapter 10

When Casidy arrived back at her tent, Trapper was sitting on the ground outside. She smiled looking down at him. "What are you doing here Trapper?" She knew that the other two girls from her tent were at the OR taking care of Post Op. She'd be there in a few hours, unless casualties came in.

Trapper stood up and brushed off his pants. "I wanted to come over here and talk to you for a minute... Are your tent mates here? Can we talk in there?" He said, nodding to her tent.

"They're in Post-Op. They won't be back until the next shift comes on... We're next shift." Casidy opened the door and walked in. She turned on the light for them and Trapper looked around before walking in. He didn't want Radar to bust in on them. He really needed this.

Casidy pulled her hair bow out, her blond hair fell over her shoulders. "What did you wanna talk about?" She ran her fingers through her hair. She straightened her shirt and looked down at her feet. She had a terrible feeling about this. She just knew that he'd say that he wasn't the man that she thought he was and that he was just using her.

Trapper cleared his throat and grabbed her by the shoulders. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, he looked down at her. His eyes searched her face, wanting to see some sign that she felt the same way that he did.

Casidy hadn't expected him to kiss her like that. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled back. She searched his face for exactly the same thing. A sign. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him down to kiss her again. They kissed deeply, both of them had found something that they hadn't even known that they were looking for. Love. Honest to god Love.

Both pulled back from the kiss, looking deeply into the other's eyes. "I'm glad that you felt the same way that I do about you. I don't know how, but you've gotten under my skin in a way that I've never had any woman get under it before," Trapper said.

Casidy leaned her head against her shoulder, looking up at him. "I think that you're an amazing man. I feel bad for this though.You're married. I can't do this." She moved out of his arms.

Trapper grabbed her by the shoulders again. "I'm calling my wife in the morning. I've got to tell her about something. I'm going to tell her that I want a divorce," he said.

Casidy's eyes widened till they were nearly the size of saucers. "You're going to what? Is this because of me? You just met me."

Trapper shook his head. "No, its not just because of you. Its because of a lot of things. I have to confess... I have cheated on her so many times that it hasn't felt like I have been married at all... I've boozed with the guys, I've hit on nurses, and I've slept with a fair share of them. Today was the first day that I've only had one drink. I've been happier today that I've been in years. Its not just because of you, but you're the icing on the cake. You're the first nurse that's come in here that I haven't tried to jump as soon as you arrived, to be honest, you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

Casidy looked into his eyes again, and smiled. "You're such a sweet talker. Its no wonder the ladies love you... but you've got a beautiful heart... and smile." She reached out and touched his heart and then caressed his face softly. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

Trapper walked out of her tent with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he was smiling on his way to tell Becky that he wanted a divorce. He walked into the Office tent, and shook Radar awake. Radar rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. 

"What do you want Trapper?" Radar said. He sounded cross.

Trapper looked down at the little guy. "I need you to get my wife on the phone."

'Why should I help you? You're going to get my sister in trouble and then leave her," Radar said. He was really cross.

"Because I am not going to get your sister in trouble and leave her. I'm going to leave my wife and then get your sister in trouble," Trapper said. "I'm kidding you know... about the getting your sister in trouble... not about the divorce."

Radar's eyes were wide. "Really? Is it because of my sister?"

Trapper shrugged. "In part, its because your sister is the only person that has actually ever made me feel anything."

Radar nodded his head. "She had that effect on our family... One of the sisters from the orphanage had fallen in love with her, but they couldn't keep her due to budget restraints. The sister knew that my parents were wanting another child, and asked if they would at least keep her until there was a place for her. My mother fell in love with her the first night. She was so quiet and slept through the night, that's what my mother and father always said. She always fixed my boo boos when I was little, and I made her a promise when she graduated from high school that I'd put her through nursing school."

Trapper smiled at Radar as he listened to the short man talk about the beautiful woman that was probably fast asleep in her tent. He had tucked her into bed with a kiss before he came over here. She looked so beautiful laying there, her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep. "Radar, I do have something to tell you..." He trailed off.

Radar's eyes widened. "I knew it... I knew it... you..."

Trapper shook his head, and cut him off. "No... we didn't. I respect her too much for that. I want to date her... like officially. I kissed her, and I love her."

Radar took off his glasses and cleaned them off. "You really do? No poop?"

"No Poop," Trapper said.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've got you tapped through, sir," Radar said.

Trapper picked up the phone in Henry's office. He heard his wife's voice on the other end. "What is it John?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, and thought for a moment. "Louise, I've got a lot of things to tell you, and not a whole lot of time to do so."

Louise sighed softly. "What is it Trapper... did you cheat on me again? I knew the first time, I know this time. You're not exactly Mr. Chastity Belt."

Trapper sighed softly. He had heard this rap before. "Louise... I want a divorce," he said.

Louise inhaled quickly. "You what? John, you know that divorce isn't something that I ever wanted. You cheat on me, big deal. You take good care of me and the girls, that's all that matters."

Trapper sighed. "No, I'm serious, Louise. I want a divorce. I want a chance at a life that I choose, not that's chosen for me. I will continue taking care of the girls. They're my little girls too. But I want a divorce."

Louise started crying on the other end of the phone. "I can't believe that you're doing this to me."

"The papers will be at the lawyers on Monday for you to sign. The Army lawyer in Seoul is going to draw them up tomorrow. I am going to give you 150 a month for child support and I want to share custody once I get back from Korea," Trapper said, calmly. "Goodbye Louise. Its been an experience."

Trapper put the phone down and looked over at Radar. "Well... its over, for the most part. Now I just gotta sign those papers myself. Did that lawyer say when he'd have those here?"

Radar nodded his head. "I called while you were on the phone with your soon to be ex. The lawyer will be here at 1300 hours tomorrow, so that you can sign. So don't be sloshed... Wait a minute... you're not sloshed right now, you're not picking on me," Radar said.

Trapper smiled. "She brings that out in me. I have only had one drink today, and that was with Henry earlier." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "She's amazing... I don't think that I've been happier in my whole life."

Radar had to smile. He had never seen this side of Trapper before. This was Trapper in love... It looked good on him.


End file.
